leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrus Fullhaven
Summary Story Andrus was born with the Haven gene, an extremely rare gene that was believed to be extinct for over 10,000 years. As he grew older the gene started to become more dominate until the point that his hair turned from brown to white, and his eyes went from green to yellow, and he also gained enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and a healing factor. after accidentally killing his parents over an argument Andrus realized that he was too dangerous to be around people, so he left to live a secluded life in the mountains where he studied martial arts. After spending years in the mountains Andrus was found by the S.E.B Corps (a Corporation that secures enhanced beings to use as weapons for the government) who offered him a place on a team of other superhuman agents whos job was to take down other superhuman threats. Andrus agreed to this and before he knew it he was on his first mission, after his first mission the leader of S.E.B Corps came up the idea to make Andrus even more deadly, Andrus was given the Shi no ha which translates to Deaths Blade. normally anyone who tried to wield this blade would instantly deteriorate, but thanks to Andrus's healing factor he was able to wield the blade. Over time Andrus realized that his healing factor was only slowing down the process of deterioration and that the blade was still effecting his body. He started to develop strange marks that radiated with the same life stealing energy as the Shi no ha on the palms of his hands where he held the blade, but his hands weren't the only place that were being effected. Earlier in his life he became blind in his right eye and usually wore an eye patch over it, but now his eye was also effected and developed a vibrant purple glow, even though he still wasn't able to see through his right eye he knew that the longer he wielded the blade the more of its life stealing energy he absorbed, so to combat this S.E.B Corps decided that they were going to modify Andrus's gene so that his body could absorb the life stealing energy without it effecting his body, they were successful in doing so but also decided to modify Andrus even further to make him even more deadly. they upgraded Andrus's gene to make him stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable, they also put a chip inside his brain so that whenever he absorbed enough life force he would enter a complete berserker mode that made him extremely violent. Andrus became one of the best agents in S.E.B Corps and was feared by several of the other agents, he also became a warrior that was nigh unstoppable on the battlefield, and when given a mission its guaranteed he wont disappoint Personality Andrus is a very serious person who almost never makes a joke out of anything, he considers himself to be his only true ally which can sometimes lead to him taking missions into his own hands and completely disregarding his team mates, he trains constantly to make himself stronger, and in a fight he is merciless and violent. Appearance (Picture Coming Soon) white hair, his left eye is yellow, while his right eye is completely purple with a light purple iris, he wears a tactical vest that leaves his arms exposed, he has black bands wrapped around his biceps and has bandages around his hands, he also wears baggy white pants with shin guards and simple black shoes Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | (With Shi no ha) 7-B Name: 'Andrus Fullhaven '''Aliases: Death's Weapon,'' Grim Reaper Andrus Origin: '''OC '''Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: 'Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Healing Factor, expert Martial Artist 'Attack Potency: Building '(Reduced a Building to rubble with his bare fists) '(With Shi no ha) City (Destroyed an entire City with the Shi no ha at full power) Speed: Transonic '(Can move and react at this speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 '(Lifted and threw a truck through a building) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '(Can punch his way through a building with ease) 'Durability: Country Level '(has healed from attacks that can destroy an entire country 'Stamina: High '(has fought for days before tiring) 'Range: Standard melee range ' '(With Shi no ha) Extended melee range Standard Equipment: ''' '''Shi no ha (Death's Blade): '''The Shi no ha has the ability to drain the life force of what ever the blade touches, it is also extremely sharp and can cut through almost anything when swung with enough force, the Shi no ha is also virtually indestructible and can only be wielded by lifeless entities or someone with a high enough healing factor '''Throwing stars: small blades that can be thrown, if touch by Andrus's bare hand it becomes able to drain the life force of its target Intelligence: Above Average Combat Strategist Weaknesses: '''Thanks to Andrus's healing factor and enhanced durability it is very hard to kill him, but if you are lucky enough to sever his head Andrus cant heal '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Deaths Touch: '''if Andrus takes the bandages off of his hands and touches his opponent with them it can drain their life force, and if touched long enough will leave only their skeleton remaining '''Deaths Eye: '''when Andrus absorbs enough life force energy he can fire a beam of life stealing energy out of his right eye and will completely deteriorate what ever it comes in contact with '''Slowed Perception: '''Andrus can slow his perception of time to make precise cuts with his blade or think of his next move '''Physical After Images: '''Andrus can move so fast that he leaves physical after images that can do physical damage '''Annihilation Wave: '''if Andrus is killed the chip in his head will initiate a self destruct sequence that will unleash all of the life stealing energy he has absorbed in a wave of destruction that will instantly deteriorate any living being in a mile radius '''Grim Mode: '''when Andrus absorbs enough life stealing energy the chip in his brain activates Grim Mode which turns Andrus into a complete berserker that wont stop killing until everyone around him is dead Feats *Took down an entire army of clones that had the Haven Gene *had his entire lower body destroyed and kept fighting *Survived being stabbed by the Shi no ha Category:Original Character Category:Martial Arts Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7